Forgetting sometimes brings a new beggining
by Alua wolf
Summary: Can Jan Di forget her love for Jun Pyo. Will he let her go knowing that his best friend is getting the chance he always deserves.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I promised another Jan Di and Ji Hoo fanfic! But this time I'm really going to spice things up. Every drama needs well drama! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these character!**_

Jan Di's heart fell into the pit of her stomach, she couldn't believe what he was saying to her. Here he was standing a few feet away, cold and distant.

"Do you have more to say?" He scoffed looking away.

"Do you really mean it?" Tears started to fill in her eyes. Her heart felt shattered. How could she have thought he was going to stick around?

"What do you want? You can't be expecting me to say, _'I'm sorry, forgive me, I'll go back soon so wait for me,'_ could you?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked demanding to know the answer.

"I've started to wake up to reality, that's all."

"All right, I understand now. Then you really did intend to act like you didn't see me, and to avoid meeting me. To you I'm-"

Jun Pyo sent an icy glare her way, cutting her off. "A stain I want to erase." His voice was sharp with a cruel edge.

"That's cruel of you, Gu Jun Pyo. Really cruel." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Jan Di felt numb, her heart dead.

"No. I've always been this kind of guy. I just pretended I wasn't."

He turned his back, heart broken tears filling his own eyes. Jun Pyo never wanted to hurt her, but he had no other choice.

"Fine. I'll go. Take care." She took a steady breath. Jan Di had to be the one with the final word. "Gu Jun Pyo, It's over really over. All I can do now is try and forget I ever met you, and what you use to mean to me."

Jun Pyo froze, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. He could watch the girl he loved walk away. Couldn't tell her he loved her one last time. The only thing he do now was wait and hope that one day he got the chance to tell her everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm glad you all are enjoying this fanfic so far, I will continue! Please keep supporting and reviewing!**_

Jan Di sank onto the bench mechanically, Jun Pyo's words echoing in her mind. After everything they had been through, after all the fake break ups, this was how it ended. Deep down she knew he was going to leave her sooner or later, Jan Di was just hoping that day would never come.

_Will this whole in my chest ever go away? _She thought to herself, tears filling her eyes once again.

Ji Hoo snuck up behind her, and ice cream cone in each hand. On top of his head was a silly ice cream cone had. He saw the whole conversation between Jan Di and Jun Pyo, he knew she would some cheering up. This was all he could do for her now.

"Hey pretty lady, want to buy my ice cream cone?" He asked, handing her a cone over her shoulder. Ji Hoo knew he wouldn't understand her, which made it all the more fun.

Jan Di froze up, the words foreign to her ears. "Ahh, I'm sorry but I don't know what you're saying." She sniffed, turning around to see a familiar face. "Sunbae!"

They both laughed as he slid onto the bench next to her.

"What did you say?" Jan Di asked accepting the ice cream from him.

"Hey ugly, want to buy my ice cream?" His smile gave him away, but he didn't care. He held out his hand as she took a hesitated lick.

Jan Di tilted her head in question. "What?"

"Pay me." He teased.

A smile lifted her lips. "How much?" She asked licking the cone again.

Ji Hoo drew his hand away, taking a thoughtful bite of his own ice cream. "The whole day."

Jan Di gave him a grateful smile, she needed to stay busy. The last thing she wanted to do was keep thinking about Jun Pyo. She nodded enthusiastically, Ji Hoo could fight back the grin that tugged on his lips.

"Let's go."

Ji Hoo took Jan Di around the city, they saw the living statues and performers. They shopped around in the huge mall, mostly looking. When he caught her eyeing a pair of silver flats, Ji Hoo knew he had to come back and get them for her.

Jan Di was enjoying her time with Ji Hoo, the only person who could make her forget all her troubles. This was the power of her fire fighter.

A delicious smell tickled her nose, her stomach growling in want. She stopped eyeing freshly made egg tarts. "They look delicious." She gushed licking her lips. The kind lady smiled running the smiled gently at the pair.

"How much?" Jan Di asked, Ji Hoo relaying her words.

She spoke slowly but softly.

"Thirty, she says." Ji Hoo reached for his wallet, but Jan Di swatted at his hand.

"This one is one me!" She announced proudly, paying the woman with a kind smile.

"What a beautiful couple!" The woman gushed handing them the box. "Please have these on the house." She said handing them both a free egg tart.

"Thank you!" They both said in unison, bowing their heads in gratitude.

Next they wandered over to an artist painting an ink dragon in humble silence. In front of them hand painted sheets of paper were laid out to dry. With shaky fingers Jan Di picked one up showing it to Ji Hoo.

"What is this?"

"A charm to bring good luck." He answered.

"A charm? Ahh, I'm going to buy it then." Jan Di reached into her purse but didn't feel the familiar bum that belonged to her wallet.

"Where's my wallet!" She said panicked, tearing away at the contents of her purse.

Ji Hoo touched her arm, stilling her movements. "I'll buy it for it for you." He said with a smile reaching for his own wallet. His hand came up empty, his own wallet was missing. "Where is it?"

Strummed notes come floating to his ears, an idea lit up inside his mind. "Wait here."

He set out their egg tarts in hand. "Excuse me." He asked the man holding the guitar. "My I borrow your guitar for a moment, I'll pay you with my egg tarts."

The man eyed to food with a greedy gaze and nodded handing over his guitar.

Jan Di walked into the crowed, Ji Hoo's voice drawing her to him. His words wrapped around her, his eyes meeting hers. A familiar warmth filled her with comfort. A feeling was starting to reblossom, deep within her heart.

Jan Di didn't know it, but this night was about to set off a chain of events that there was no returning from. Her heart was on the line, dangling between Gu Jun Pyo and Yoon Ji Hoo.

_**A/N: Tell me what you guys thought! I shall update soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay here it is! Rate and tell me what you guys think! I will be going by the episodes but I will change them up a lot. Who know who will end up with who! If you guys have any suggestion let me know ok! Thank you guys for the support and continued reading!**_

Jan Di started down open mouthed at Ji Hoo as he slipped the beautiful silver flats onto her feet. A shy smile graced his lips as he started up at her through his thick lashes. She was speechless, Jan Di didn't know what to say.

"Is it to your liking?" he asked gently.

Jan Di tried to respond but the words clung to her tongue. Not that Ji Hoo was expecting an answer right away.

"I wanted to buy you something special with the first money that I earned myself." He gave a short pause before adding. "Thank you."

"Sunbae." She gasped giving him a small smile. Jan Di couldn't meet his eyes. Ji Hoo was really too good to her at times.

A figure caught her attention, the blood drained from her face, her heart sinking. Standing a few feet away was Jun Pyo, his face twisted in agony. Jan Di felt herself stand up mechanically. Seeing her heartbroken expression Ji Hoo stood up and walked over to his best friend. He was tired of her hurting, and more tired of his best friend treating her emotions so lightly.

Anger sugared inside him like crashing waves, it was time Ji Hoo ended things once and for all.

"Why did you come?" He asked Jun Pyo coldly.

Jun Pyo kept his gaze on Jan Di. "I have no need to answer you. And you? What are you doing?" He grounded out. Jun Pyo needed to talk to her, explain everything to her. He didn't want her to look at him with that sorrowful expression anymore.

"Do you think you have to right to ask that kind of question?" Ji Hoo tightened his fist at his sides.

"Yoon Ji Hoo!" Jun Pyo roared finally meeting his friends glare with his own, his rage and misery boiling over.

"Because you were my friend, I gave in to you! Because she was my friend's girl, I let her go and I gave you every opportunity until the very end! I'm not going to tolerate it any longer!" Ji Hoo yelled frustrated.

Gu Jun Pyo couldn't hold back any more, he had to hit something. He pulled back his fist and sent it flying forward, colliding with Ji Hoo's jaw. He watched in horror as his best friend collapsed onto the ground, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

"Stop it." Jan Di said firmly taking a few steps forward. Her eyes began to shin with tears.

Jun Pyo looked at her, his own eyes shining tears.

"Why did you come? Do you have something to say?" Her words were pleading.

Jun Pyo opened his mouth but he couldn't say it. Couldn't say that he loved her and he never wanted to hurt her. But he couldn't, all he could do was stare at her. The first girl he ever loved with all his heart. No matter how much he loved her, all he ever managed to do was hurt her in the end.

He looked away no longer able to hold her tear filled gaze.

"Ok. I understand." She croaked. "I'll go."

His head whipped around in time to see her helping up Ji Hoo, the tears slipping down her cheeks. Ji Hoo whipped the blood away from his mouth and met his friends gaze once more.

"I'm not going to be patient any more. I won't hold back any longer." He promised grabbing hold of Jan Di's shaking hand.

Jun Pyo sank to the floor, his heart finally shattering. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He came all this way only to fail and hurt Jan Di once again.

"Jan Di." Jun Pyo crocked. He couldn't even let her go, Jun Pyo knew that.

He would do everything it took to win her back.

_A few days later…_

Jan Di sipped her milk a blissful grin gracing her lips. Last night was an eye opener for her. Jan Di finally figured out what her new dream was. She took another sip anticipation humming through her veins, she couldn't wait for Ji Hoo to get there. She wanted to tell him all about last night.

Ji Hoo opened the door to their secret place, a content smile on his face. For the first time since they got back form Macau, she was smiling again.

"So you do still come here." He teased, half relived that she found comfort in their first meeting spot.

Jan Di turned and her smile grew wider. "Sunbae!" She blinked, at his new appearance. His hair was shorter, giving her a better view of his handsome face. Her heart sped up a little, she could feel the heat creep up her face. Jan Di quickly ducked her head, digging around in her bag for another bottle of milk.

Ji Hoo gave her dashing grin as he took it for her. He took a huge gulp, watching her do the same from the corner of his eyes.

"Has something good happened?" he asked seriously, turning to her.

She coughed in shocked. "How did you know?" She asked wondering not for the first time if he was a mind reader.

Chuckling he poked her forehead. "It's all written right there."

A giggled bubbled up inside her, and she told him everything, about helping to deliver a baby. About how she was volunteering at the clinic and even about her new dream of wanting to become a doctor.

Ji Hoo noticed the spark lighting her eyes, the same spark that she always had when she talked about swimming.

"Although whoever hears this would definitely say I'm crazy," She sighed. "If someone as stupid as I am says she'll be a doctor, everyone would sneer, eh?

Ji Hoo turned away, his voice low. "Geum Jan Di, you've gone crazy haven't you? Completely crazy!"

Jan Di's heart sank a little, she never expected to hear those words from him. She ducked her head, tears burning the back of her throat.

He gave a short laugh and looked over at her. "Finding something that you like enough to be called crazy about, is incredibly difficult, don't you know?" She turned her head and met his amused gaze. "Does it matter? What other people say? Since when did Geum Jan Di concern herself about that?"

A grin light her face once again. Jan Di forgot that he knew her better than anyone else. He was always there for her, her solemn voice of reason.

"Sunbae."

"You just have to do it if you want to."

"No matter how many years it takes?" She teased lightly.

"Yes, no matter how many years it takes."

Ji Hoo held up his milk proudly. "For Geum Jan Di's new dream."

They toasted, grinning like fools.

"I like your hair." She said pointing at his new do.

He grinned at her, over the rim of his bottle.

Jan Di couldn't help but think that things were looking up for her. Ji Hoo was at her side encouraging her new dream, and Jun Pyo was far away.

Or so she thought.

Neither Jan Di nor Ji Hoo knew it but things were about to really heat up.


End file.
